Cooler/Move List
Images sourced from the Dustloop wiki. Normal Attacks |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A 12-6 elbow. |image-2 = |input-2 = |damage-2 = 700 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = An upward kick. |image-3 = |input-3 = |damage-3 = 1000 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = An overhand. On hit, the opponent will bounce up into the air and Cooler will catch them from behind in midair and drop them before firing an explosion from his finger. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A downward punch. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A charging knee that carries the opponent to the corner of the screen on hit, followed by a downward axe handle that bounces them up into the air. }} |damage-1 = 500 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a downward finger blast. }} |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A crouching jab. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = A low tail swing. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = An uppercut that causes a vertical smash. Invulnerable to air-attacks }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A jumping double axe handle. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A straightforward jab. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A tail swing. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A double axe handle. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 500 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a finger beam downward. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A high kick. The opponent will be launched horizontally despite the attack's appearance. }} Special Moves |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = A stomping attack with his leading foot. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A dash followed up an uppercut. Cooler is invincible during the dash, which allows him to pass through beams and ki blasts. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 1360 1200 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = The kick travels 50% of the screen on the ground. |input-2 = (air OK) |damage-2 = 1520 1400 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = Stand |description-2 = Jumps higher before attacking, now traveling nearly 90% of the screen. On hit, there's an additional animation in which Cooler jumps off the opponent that deals an additional hit. This version deals more damage and offers a longer sliding knockdown on hit. It does have more startup, however. |input-3 = (air OK) |damage-3 = 1680 1560 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = Stand |description-3 = A divekick that on hit makes Cooler follow-up with another, stronger divekick. Contains much less startup than the variant along with having a much higher damage output. Consumes on Ki gauge. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 900 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Contains the least recovery frames out of all three versions. Grants aerial invincibility during the jump. |input-2 = (air OK) |damage-2 = 950 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = Jumps higher and is fully invulnerable during the jump. |input-3 = (air OK) |damage-3 = 1000 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = Has the version's speed and the version's invincibility. Consumes one Ki gauge. |input-4 = |damage-4 = 450 350 |type-4 = Physical |guard-4 = All |description-4 = Switches sides on hit. The damage output depends on which input was used for the knee. |input-5 = |damage-5 = 450 350 |type-5 = Physical |guard-5 = All |description-5 = Does not switch sides on hit. Damage scaling depends on the input for the jumping knee. |input-6 = |damage-6 = 1260 960 1410 |type-6 = Physical |guard-6 = All |description-6 = A backhand swing followed by a divekick. If the input was used for the first attack, Cooler unleashes multiple divekicks. Switches sides on hit. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 1134 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a yellow beam forward that hits multiple times and has higher damage than other beams, but has a very slow startup. }} |damage-1 = 1000 |type-1 = Special |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = A fullscreen shockwave. This move pops the opponent up into the air. }} Z-Assist / |damage-1 = 800 |type-1 = Special |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A jumping knee strike. }} Super Attacks or |damage-1 = 2420 |type-1 = Rush |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A charging body blow. On hit, Cooler picks the opponent up, turns around and then slams to the ground before doing a grounded punch to make them slide away. After startup, Cooler gains invincibility frames while dashing, which can even beat out oncoming Level 3 Projectiles. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} or (in air) |damage-1 = 2000 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Surrounds himself in a purple energy sphere and does a downward double-punch diving attack. This move carries the opponent to the ground on hit and Cooler will rebound backwards upon connection. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} Meteor Attack or |damage-1 = 4020 |type-1 = Counterattack |guard-1 = — |description-1 = Functions as a counterattack where Cooler takes a stance while enveloped in a purple aura. When hit during this tie, Cooler will perform the attack. The counter itself beats any physical attack except for grabs and Tien's "Neo Tri-Beam" (due to Tien being too high for Cooler to catch) and "Farewell, Tien...". Consumes three ki gauges. |input-2 = or (in air) |damage-2 = 4770 |type-2 = Grab |guard-2 = — |description-2 = Functions as a grab. This version is stronger than counterattack variant. Consumes three ki gauges. }} Navigation Category:Cooler